


You Spin Me Around

by psychedelicurchin



Series: Swallowed Us Whole [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Song fic, Sort Of, are you cool with that, dan really likes listening to you sing, have a happy little offshoot, i tried to write for the main fic but this happened instead, i'm cool with that, this is a series now i guess, this is definitely post-swallowed us whole, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicurchin/pseuds/psychedelicurchin
Summary: Dan really likes listening to you sing. Almost as much as he likes you.





	You Spin Me Around

**Author's Note:**

> So!!! I was trying to write! and it just wasn't working, so I took a breath, put on some music, came back to try again, and... now I guess Swallowed Us Whole is getting a series. Which is good because more often I have drabble ideas or ideas too small to make work than I do things to actually use in the main fic, lately. "Spin Me Around" is by Patent Pending and they are amazing and you should give them a listen, right here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IzKcfR0T8I
> 
> You should listen to that anyway so you know how the song in this goes.

"We'll swim to the center of the ocean, begin to investigate the notion that the world's got more, than just the two of us..."

The accompaniment of acoustic guitar is what had initially hooked Dan's curiosity and brought his lips closed again, holding in the intended call to let (Y/N) know he was back. He distinctly remembers her saying something earlier in the day about wanting to do some recording, and he isn't about to ruin that for her by not thinking. As soundlessly as possible, he shuts the door behind him and stands there for what's probably longer than necessary, just trying not to interrupt her. He's a musician too; he gets it.

Besides, if she's having a moment- in her zone, so to speak- he would much rather try his best to watch and listen to her as much as he can before she catches him.

That's where those introductory lines had come in, beckoning him further into the house and coaxing (very easily) out the smile on his face.

"We'll fly the entire solar system to find whatever scientist, convince him that the world belongs to more than the two of us. You're the air in my lungs. You're the song on my tongue that keeps me singing, over and over."

Trying to keep completely silent is nerve-racking and the closest to being a secret agent Dan is ever going to get. Retreating slightly, he toes off his shoes near the door and tries this again. She doesn't seem to have noticed, or at least it hasn't stopped her yet. He almost wants to just stand there and listen and not even bother; he can hear her well, the sound of her voice floating through the otherwise quiet home. He has yet to get tired of that sound. He knows he never will.

"Oh, baby, you spin me around, just like I always want you to. Baby, I figured you out. You keep me spinnin' with the things that you do. Now, even if the world stops turnin', I'll stay in motion here with you, and if the sky comes crashin' down, we'll always have the sound. Yeah, you spin me around."

The guitar strings repeat phrases he's already heard, but louder, more confidently now that the song is in full swing. So much of her time is spent on an electric guitar, bombastic and brash but not without its own advantages. It's just that, hearing her stripped down- alone, singing to a microphone and a camera in her own privacy, not to a crowded room, not to her band, and not a frontwoman: just her- Dan can't think of anything sweeter to listen to. She's entirely aware that she's a talented guitarist whether plugged into an amplifier or one like this, but Dan knows how she can be. The late nights of never being satisfied with how something sounds and self-deprecation setting in the longer it takes her to figure out what precisely she's looking to fix. Playing it down when fans try to tell her how good she is; she'll manage to turn its direction over to how much Ariana has improved since they met, or how many pointers Zack has given her, instead of simply accepting their praise. She's gotten better about it when Dan's the one saying these things, but he knows she still questions herself.

"We'll race the moon until we find a place that we can call our own, and soon enough, it's just the two of us. You're the proof that perfection can exist, and the truth is it will break my heart to miss one day, one hour, one moment here with you."

He makes it to the open doorway through this verse. Somehow- he's going to credit it to how focused she is, rather than his own stealth level- she hasn't noticed him. Her entire world right now is her and the song, wrapping her up with arms made of chords and lyrics, and she's happy to stay there. Dan would rather it be _his_ arms and not something figurative, but his heart is so warm right now, watching her in her element.

But there's only so long he can resist her, and resist music.

 _"_ You're the air in my lungs. You're the song on my tongue that keeps me singing, over and over."

"Oh, baby, you spin me around," and he laughs a little- no matter how hard he tries not to- at the way she barely keeps control over jumping a foot in the air at his sudden appearance, judging the key perfectly to harmonize with her. Not to mention the look she's shooting him, glowering in her chair as she momentarily half-slumps but her fingers keep moving. "Just like I always want you to," he finishes the line without a beat and nods to her, before he briefly looks around the room for the other chair he knows is somewhere around here. Truly he doesn't know this song well enough for this to be a sure thing, only what he's heard her sing just in these couple of minutes (has it even been two, fully?) and gone on to repeat now, but he can't help himself. He doesn't get to do this with her often enough, and these words mean something to him.

"Baby, I figured you out. You keep me spinnin' with the things that you do."

Dan finds the chair and scoots its wheeledness beside her, nudging her shoulder with his and grinning. She rolls her eyes dramatically, but he sees the definite upturn to her lips. She can act like she minds, but she doesn't, not really.

"Now even if the world stops turnin', I'll stay in motion here with you, and if the sky comes crashin' down, we'll always have the sound. Yeah, you spin me around."

Dan pauses when the notes begin to change to ones he hasn't heard thus far, and she looks down briefly. Some of her hair slides out from behind her ear; he resists the urge to reach out and brush it back, to let his hand linger over her cheek. If he could kiss her and not mess her up, he would- but he _can't_ and it's horrible, it really is. But at least she's still singing.

"The ups and downs can't catch me anymore. The one and only thing I know for sure-" Suddenly she's looking at him, her eyes catching his that were still studying her profile, and he blinks, surprised and a little embarrassed he'd been watching so intently, but she doesn't seem bothered. If anything she seems _encouraged_ and she doesn't miss a thing between words and this gesture; "-is that your eyes spin me dizzy when you walk in the room. No time for gettin' busy, 'cause I'm busy with you, spending all of our times chasing sunsets, hoping I can sit down next to you."

Dan's smile is almost a little shy in spite of himself through these lines. Her voice swells in them. If there was ever a time Dan realized she loved him without her saying so, it's one like this. With words like those, with her eyes boring into his and a faint blush on her cheeks.

 _Goddamn_ does he want to kiss her already.

"And we'll hold each other 'til the day we grow old, and think of all the times that I told you I love you more than life itself." Dan feels the grin spreading over his face just slightly before he knows he's happening, and then she's grinning too and nods to him.

"Oh, baby, you spin me around, just like I always want you to. Baby, I figured you out. You keep me spinnin' with the things that you do. Now, even if the world stops turnin', I'll stay in motion here with you, and if the sky comes crashin' down, we'll always have the sound. Yeah, you spin me around."

Their voices carry around them with the guitar. Dan stops when she does, watching her fingers continue to dance over the strings.

"You spin me around," she sings one more time. Instinctively Dan can tell the song is almost over, by the way her voice is softer just there, and he stands up and steps behind her. He can see on the camera her arched eyebrow as her eyes roll up, knowing he's behind her but not tilting her head to look. He's a grinning fool- her fool, though, and she knows- and he slips his arms around her, then shifts to kiss her cheek. She rolls her eyes, but she's smiling and blushing. Fuck, she's the cutest.

"Was that a new song?" he asks with innocent curiosity. He can hear her chuckle softly as he rests his head atop hers, nestled under his chin.

"Yeah, actually," she admits. She doesn't fuss to change their positioning, but she does let go of the guitar, carefully balanced on her lap with help from the chair's left arm, and lets her hands sit on his arms. "You're the first one to hear it."

"What, really?" His arms squeeze around her. "I'm honored."

"You weren't supposed to," she reminds, but once the words are out, she regrets them. "That sounded so rude, I'm sorry-"

"Nah, I know," he shushes. She smiles when she realizes he's swaying the chair slightly from side to side on its wheels. "I'm a big sneaky sneak." It's one of his silly voices meant to make her laugh, and she does, a giggle bubbling out of her and it's the happiest sound he's ever heard.

"I love you," he says softly once that giggle subsides. He can feel her smiling, an extra warmth that radiates off her for just a second. He could stand here forever if he could keep how this feels, holding his girl and a love song still swimming in their veins.

"More than life itself?" she murmurs back. It takes him just a second, but he catches on quickly: it's what the song said. _And think of all the times that I told you I love you more than life itself._

"More than anything, babygirl."


End file.
